Сэр Джеральд Просветитель
thumb|250px Джеральд Просветитель (Gerald Lightseeker) '- это герой из Kingdom Rush. Именно он стал первым героем, введённым в игру. Входит в тройку бесплатных героев, дающихся в Flash-версии игры. В Steam версии Джеральд открывается после прохождения уровня Паграс. Описание ''Защитник праведных, каратель тьмы, покровитель невинных, уничтожитель злых существ, Джеральд Просветитель - это поразительный образец солдата Линиреи! Его меч движется красиво и изящно, его доспехи сверкают как само Солнце, его плащ колышется, внушая надежду, а женщины млеют при одном его виде. Если есть добро, он найдёт его... если есть зло, он уничтожит его... если есть свет, он добьётся его! Три восклицания "Ура!" и кружка слабого пива для Джеральда Просветителя, героя Линиреи!" Герой выглядит как рослый человек, с ног до головы покрытый доспехами - на голове у него шлем с синим оперением, в руках большой меч с белым лезвием, и золотой рукояткой со львом, и щит, за плечами светло-голубой плащ. Сам он распространяет вокруг себя свечение, того же цвета, что и его плащ и доспехи. Как было показано в Kingdom Rush: Vengeance - Джеральд блондин. Характеристики thumb|none|200x200px Информация Способности '''Кураж : Джеральд бьёт мечом по щиту, увеличивая урон и броню всех ближних солдат (нужно, чтобы рядом было как минимум два союзника). При этом вокруг похрабревших бойцов появляется синее свечение. Время действия способности 6.5 секунд. : (Восстановление: 8 секунд) Щит возмездия : Джеральд отражает щитом удар врага, при этом щит окрашивается в ярко-синий цвет. Сам герой не получает урона в этот момент, а будет отражать вражеский урон источнику. Эта способность не работает в борьбе с врагами, наносящими урон по области (Йети, Магмовый элементали и т.д.). Атаки в дальнем бою или сгорание демонов также не могут быть заблокированы. Советы * Джеральд может атаковать только наземные цели, потому его не стоит брать на уровни, где есть много летающих врагов. * Он уязвим к атакам издалека, потому стоит окружать его солдатами и подкреплениями, чтобы они отвлекали огонь на себя. * Из-за своей высокой брони Джеральд вполне может использоваться как оборонительный заслон против больших и крепких врагов таких как Йети, Мародёр или Мерзость. * Удобно использовать Просветителя против боссов, не обладающих ударами моментального убийства (Джаггернаут, Гул'Так и т.п.), чтобы относительно надолго задержать их. Напротив, от боссов, убивающих сразу же (Сарелгаз, Ч.П. и т.п.) лучше держать Джеральда подальше. * У Джеральда нет атак по области, потому он не очень удобен на уровнях, где есть много небольших врагов. Цитаты * Prepare for glory! - Приготовься к славе! * Honor guide me! - Честь руководит мной! * Come on, you wanna live forever? - Вперёд, ты что ли хочешь жить вечно? * I will cleanse this land! - Я очищу эту землю! * (перед смертью) Ahhhh! - Ахххх! Дополнительно * Это единственный бесплатный герой в Kingdom Rush, который не появляется в Kingdom Rush: Origins. ** 'Prepare for glory! '- Это клич царя Леонида из фильма "300 спартанцев" ** 'Honor guide me! '- Эти слова говорят Зилоты из StarCraft ** 'Come on, you wanna live forever? '- Это отредактированная версия фразы американского сержанта Дэниэла Дэйли Come on you sons of bitches, do you want to live forever? - Вперёд, сукины дети, вы что ли хотите жить вечно? ** 'I will cleanse this land! '- Фраза из игры Diablo II Галерея Сэр Геральд Лайтсикер.png|Сэр Джеральд Просветитель Командир.png|Командир отряда На равных.png|Командир другого отряда Храбрость.png|Кураж Щит Возмездия.png|Щит возмездия Битва.png|Начало боя Битва1.png|Сильный удар Битва2.png|Бой с Джаггернаутом Категория:Герои Категория:Боссы